Ulrich
by Kikyo93
Summary: Just to let you know he is my favorite character. CHEERS! I will except flames if needed. Enjoy! Rating just in case.


Chapter 1: Bad News, and Worst News

Ulrich. He missed school that day, and everyone was worried about where he was. Jeremy had run 7 super scans, but no luck, XANA was not attacking. He was not answering his cell phone either. 'Where could he be' that was everyone's thoughts.

Ulrich has been missing for two days and his parents came all the way from Germany to help look for him. Soon a lot of people just stopped looking and soon it was only: Ulrich's parents; Yumi; Odd; Jeremy; Jim; Mr. Delmas; and Sissy.

One day after searching all of them sat in the Ishyamas living room and decided to watch the news. As they were just listening one name caught all of their attentions, **_Ulrich Stern was found brutally beaten at the corner of Sacramento Avenue and Marsh Street. Ulrich is now in intensive care at Baldwin Hospital. More on this story later. _**Yumi turned off the TV. "VEDER SLAT" "Honey we have to go to the hospital now, everybody come on". Everyone jumped up and ran out to the cars and drove to the hospital.

"Excuse me but where is Ulrich Sterns room" Ulrich's dad asked the receptionist at the hospital. "Are you family" she asked looking up from her room chart. "Yes we are his parents and all of these people are his friends" Ulrich's mom explained. "Oh, well then head on in his room number is 57b on floor 3, just take the elevator up and head straight down the hallway" She said smiling. "Thank you" all of them headed straight to the elevator.

"ULRICH" "Hey Yumi, Odd, Jeremy, MOM DAD what are you doing here" Ulrich said surprised but you could hear the pain in his voice. "Ulrich where were you we were so worried" His mom said kissing his forehead. "I don't know" Ulrich said looking down, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Ulrich what happened" Yumi asked wiping the tear away. "It's a long story" Ulrich said looking at everybody with sad hurt eyes. "We have time" Yumi said pulling out a chair and sitting in it, the others followed suit. "Well I guess Ill start from the beginning" "That's always best" Jeremie said getting comfortable. "Okay well it all started about a week before it all happened….."

"… I got this really weird e-mail but I thought nothing of it. Then I get this really creepy phone call and I got one every night until the night it happened, on the night it happened I wasn't hungry so I skipped dinner, and no I don't have a eating disorder, when I was just about to get to sleep this guy comes up to me and knocks me unconscious and the next thing I know I'm in this really dark room tied to a metal pole. After what felt like hours a guy comes over to see if I was awake and when he did he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and punched me really hard in the stomach, this became a daily ritual, him beating me, until one day he got tired of me so he decided to kill me of and put me in a public place so it would look like an accident and then when I woke up I was here that's it that's all I remember" Ulrich finished and looked up at his friends and family.

"Why do all my children have the bad luck" Mrs. Stern cried. "Hey mom I'm fine" "Ulrich as much as I would love to believe that look at you your not all right" Yumi said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I know" Ulrich said to no one in particular.

"Well, all of you have seen his condition, we have good news and bad news" the doctor told us after we left Ulrich's room. "Bad news first" Mrs. Stern said looking down. "The bad news is that he will be very sore and will have to go through very painful recovery stages, but the good news is he can go home and go back to school oh and just to tell you the school is being heavily guarded so no more kidnappings happen" the doctor finished then left to go check other patients. "Well the bad news is more of bad news for Ulrich then any of us" Odd said staring of into space. "Yeah that's great for you guys but not for me" Ulrich said as he was wheeled out of his room in a wheelchair. "Ulrich how are you feeling, buddy" Odd said as he looked at his friend with apologetic eyes. "I'm feeling okay, I would feel better if I didn't have to go to recovery stage right now" Ulrich said wincing. "Can we come for moral support?" Jeremie asked looking from his friend to the doctor. "Only one and they can't make a lot of noise that means no crying or screaming." the doctor said. "Then Yumi should go Ulrich really likes her and she's very quiet." Mrs. Stern said turning to Yumi. "Okay its settled then, follow me" and with that they headed down a long hallway.


End file.
